Connection
by SusanHawk1112
Summary: What if Gohan and Videl met earlier in life, For example they might have met at : THE CELL GAMES
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"That's not fair! Why can't I go?" enquired a fourteen year old Videl Satan.

"Because Sweet Pea, it's too dangerous. You could get hurt. You won't be safe out there, I'll go and be right back" replied Hercule.

"But I really want to go see you fight!" lied Videl

"I know that but I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I already lost your mother, I don't want to lose you too. and besides you can watch it on T.V"

"But that's not fair! You never let me do anything! " sobbed Videl.

"I said NO! You're not coming and that is final! and besides you can go out in the city and fight crime like you have been since you were 8 in your saiyagirl costume" barked Hercule.

"FINE! I'm going to my room so I can watch it on television!" screamed Videl. 'If he isn't going to let me come, I'll just have to sneak out there myself or in other cases FLY' Videl thought to herself while walking to her room.

Videl, after getting dressed (the same outfit she wore in "Fusion Reborn", only the fact that her hair was open and went to her waist), snuck out of her room when she was sure her father wasn't looking. She quietly made her way downstairs and out the front door. Hercule's jet copter was parked in front their mansion waiting to take him to the Cell Games.

Videl checked to make sure nobody was around, going to an ally she powered up and transformed into saiyagirl (the same costume except she doesn't have a cape or helmet but a piece of cloth tied around her neck).

Videl saw the limousine come to a stop as they arrived at the area in which the Cell games were being held. She made sure that everyone was out of the car and far enough away that they wouldn't see her. As she was looking around for a suitable place to hide, she saw a stadium. It was a large rectangle shaped stadium made of some sort of stone with four pillars, one at each corner.

On the stadium she saw a muscular, light green man with black spots all around. He had black plates located on his chest, ankles, and shoulders and something that looked like wings coming from his back. His face, neck, and hands were incredibly pale and he had purple lines running down his cheeks.

His head came out further at the top than a normal person, but was split open into two halves right above his face. He had a yellow line across his ears and chin. His eyes were pink and the veins that were visible were purple like his cheeks. He may have looked humanoid, but he was definitely not human. That much was certain. but his Ki was very high and it amazed Videl to no end and raised ven more doubts of her father fighting him.

'That must be Cell,' Videl thought to herself as she made her way to some rocks that she would use to hide behind. The area she chose was close enough that she could watch the fight and even make out some of the stuff that was being said on the stage by Hercule and his entourage, yet far enough away that nobody would notice her.

Cell was completely ignoring all of the insults that Mr. Satan was saying. He remained completely uninterested in anything at all going on around him until suddenly he looked up to the sky. Cell smirked when he saw a bluish-white light moving closer toward them. A mean looking man with ridiculously spiky black hair and black eyes landed outside the ring. He was wearing a blue, skin-tight body suit with a white and yellow chest plate, boots of the same color, and white gloves. Cell and the man just stood there, staring at each other. The cameraman went over and tried to talk to the man but he said something that seemed to scar the cameraman off.

The two only stopped staring at each other when another man fell from the sky and landed on the opposite side of the ring. This new man was wearing a black suit and heavy looking, green armor with a red logo that had two white R's on it. He was a very tall man with a bright orange Mohawk. He would definitely stand out in a crowd.

Videl saw that Cell was talking to the man and she tried to make out what they were saying. She couldn't hear much, but she did hear Cell say that his name was Android #16. 'What an odd name…'

'Why does Cell know these guys?' Videl wondered, 'Are they in some gang together or something? Or maybe they have fought each other before!'

Videl was drawn from her thoughts when she noticed Cell turn his head. She looked to where he was looking but there was nothing there. He was just staring off into the sky. After a few moments of waiting, she noticed two golden lights and five bluish-white ones coming toward them. The seven men landed next to the spiky haired man. She noticed that one of the men was wearing the same thing as him. He had lavender hair and his facial features seemed to suggest that he was somehow related to the man dressed like him. 'Maybe it was his dad?'

The tall golden haired man seemed to be the leader of the group that just landed. He had teal eyes and was wearing a black tee-shirt with an orange gi over it. He also had on wristbands, boots, and a belt. Videl noticed that two of the others were dressed the same as him. One was a short, bald man. He had no nose, but he had six dots on his forehead. The other was pretty normal looking for the most part. The only thing out of the ordinary with him was that he had several large scars on his face.

The next man looked odd to Videl. He had three eyes! He was a bald man. He was wearing a white shirt with baggy green pants. Next to him was a very tall man. This man stood out from the others in many different ways. First of all he was green! He had pink on certain parts of his arms and legs and his ears were huge. Another this that made him stand out was his height. He was probably around the same size as Cell, which was about seven and a half feet.

He was wearing a dark blue gi with a light blue belt and a white cape over the gi. He had on a white turban that matched the cape and he was wearing brown shoes.

The last person shocked Videl most of all. He was a child. He couldn't have been any older than she was. He had golden hair and teal eyes like the man standing next to him who, upon inspection, was obviously his father. Though this man was his father, he did not choose to wear the same clothes as him like some of the others did. He wore the same outfit as the green man.

'I wonder what a kid like me is doing out here. He surely can't be here to fight,' Videl assumed, 'He probably just came to watch like me. He's kind of cute...'

Upon touching down near the Cell Games stadium, Gohan felt a ki behind some rocks near him. He looked over there and saw that a girl, around his age, was staring right at him. He saw that when he looked her face turned red and she ducked behind the rocks to hide. Gohan decided to go warn her to be careful around here. He walked over there and she just looked at him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it isn't safe?" Gohan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I snuck out here to come watch the match because my dad wouldn't let me go. My name is Videl by the way," Videl answered, "See that guy over there?" She pointed to Mr. Satan. "That's my dad. He told me not to come so that's why I have to hide." She felt herself grow nervous, she didn't really know this boy and she had been warned about strangers from her parents

Gohan noticed Videl's nervousness. "My name is Gohan. Don't worry. Cell is way stronger than normal humans. Your dad didn't ever have a chance, no offence. My friends and I will defeat him though. We aren't exactly normal at all." Videl looked confused when he said this. "We know how to manipulate our ki." Gohan proved his point by creating a ki ball in his hand.

"Oh, I know how to do that too, my mom trained me before she died" said Videl as she also created a Ki ball in her hands

"What! your mom taught you how to manipulate Ki" exclaimed Gohan with disbelief spread over his face

"Yeah but she never got to teach me too much" said Videl

"Well, I could help you after this whole cell fiasco is over" offered Gohan

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Videl said excitedly before jumping up and hugging Gohan.

Gohan didn't know how to react to this so he timidly put his arms around her waist. Both teens seemed to realize what they were doing because they suddenly pulled away from each other blushing ferociously.

They turned their attention to the fight and Videl suddenly realized how intense the battle actually was.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed. No words could describe what she saw or felt at that moment. Everything seemed so unrealistic. On more than one occasion, she had to check if she was sleeping and this was a dream or not.

"Hey, Gohan?"

"Yeah, Videl?"

"No offence, but uh...never mind" she stuttered

"What is it Videl? you can tell me" asked Gohan, puzzled about his newly made friends behavior

"Well I..I think you should take the cape off, since, no offence, but it looks really dorky" said Videl finally

"Oh.. um sure..I guess you're right and it... it is a bit uncomfortable" Stuttered Gohan with a light blush and took it off causing Videl to giggle at his shyness

"Your acting just like me when I was 5" said videl

"Hu? What do you mean just like you" questioned Gohan

"I fight crime in the city. I started when I was 5 but nobody knew back then so I needed a disguise and I came up with saiyagirl, I used to do these ridiculous poses and wore a cape and helmet but Is topped after a month cuz I realized it was stupid but I still wear the costume, just adjusted but then my dad found out about my alter ego and demanded that I stop but I convinced with My infamous puppy dog eyes" as soon as she told Gohan that, he was highly surprised but then laughed, remembering the poses part

"Really? You fight crime in the city. That's cool. But wait..where did you get the name "saiyagirl" from" questioned Gohan

"Well you know the 2 people that came in 2005, Well I remember them mentioning something about saiyans but I didn't know what it was but I liked the sound of it, So I came up with the name saiyagirl" told Videl causing Gohan to laugh even more and her to blush a bit at the embarrassing story

While the two were talking the battle was continuing. A few certain z warriors were watching and were looking forward to teasing Gohan and his apparent Girlfriend.

But then goku threw everyone off-guard, even Cell by saying that he quit. But what he did next was even more surprising, he called on Gohan to take his place!

"W-What? What am I supposed to do? If dad couldn't beat him what makes him think I can?" Gohan asked to nobody in particular.

"You can't go out there! You'll get murdered!" cried a worried Videl.

"I have to. If my dad thinks I can win I have to at least try."

"Please don't! You could get seriously hurt! Or worse…"

"I'm sorry Videl. I have to go"

Videl did something Gohan was not expecting. She leaned in and kissed him. Which Gohan surprisingly returned "Promise me you will be alright and come back alive."

"I promise…" a blushing Gohan said uncertainly.

Gohan hesitantly made his way onto the battlefield to face an opponent who even his father, the great Goku Son, could not beat.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ha! Is the great Goku actually going to send his own son to his grave! This is pathetic Goku. I should just blow up this planet so that your son doesn't die a horrible death! Exclaimed cell as he looked at the now powered up Gohan in front of him. In his opinion he doubted that Gohan would stand a chance against him.

It was then Gohan realized exactly why his father wanted him to fight cell.

"Don't test me cell. I have hidden powers that if released. Would scare you and make you want to go to hell" warned Gohan leaving Videl to wonder about his so called "hidden powers"

"Hidden Powers eh? Well then I should think that if I somehow got you to release your hidden powers that I would actually have a challenge" said cell

Before Gohan could respond Cell's tail shot out and started laying eggs, 8 Eggs to be precise

"Now . Let's see what would happen if I got you angry enough to release your power. Cell juniors you know who to get" said Cell as his um Children evilly laughed and attacked

7 went to the Z fighters and one attacked Videl. Gohan noticed this and watched in horror as his friends were pummeled but also as his newly made friend was fighting with all she had

Videl, kicked the Cell junior but it dodged and punched her, Hard, throwing her to a cliff and she was shown to be supposedly unconscious. Gohan's eyes widened as the cell junior descended on Videl

"Tell it to stop Cell!" yelled Gohan as the cell junior cracked its knuckles

"HaHaHaHa! Gohan you want to stop then do it yourself! Show me your power Gohan! I want to see it! I want to see this hidden power of yours" exclaimed cell as he too looked on to see Videl's fate

Just as the Cell junior was about to kill her eyes shot open and she formed a certain disk."Distructo Disk" yelled Videl and cutting it in half

Not wanting to waste any time she threw a Kamehame wave at it. Effectively killing it.

Everyone stared at her in Shock including Cell but he regained his composure and Videl transformed into her saiya girl costume.

"It seems to me we have a winner but then again..."Trailed off cell as he using his speed he grabbed Videl.

Not giving her anytime to Defend he kept her in a strong bear hug. Her screams could be heard throughout the Place while Gohan watched in horror and anger as she tried to break free of cell's hold. Itw asn't long until he couldn't take it anyomor. His hair flashe upwords and downwords and his muscles were buldging,

"NO! STOP IT CELL! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" yelled Gohan in frustration

"OH she does now!" as he squeezed he harder making her scream in pain and slip into unconsciousness while Gohan couldn't take it anymore

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" yelled Gohan as he powered up.

His muscles buldged and his hair style changed but the most noticeable thing about him was his power. Even a human could tell that he was too strong to be true.

As the smoke disappeared, Its shoed a very pissed off Gohan who was cracking his knuckles with a glare that made vegeta jealous he said:

"You touched my mate. Now you die"

And with that he lunged at cell with murderous intent

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Cell's eye's widened as he dropped the girl, who was caught by picollo, and before he could react he was punched in the .

"Now the games will get- he was cut off by a punch in the jaw

"No more GAMES!" Yelled Gohan as he started to, basically, beat the crap out of cell for touching his oh-so-precious mate.

"YOU DARED TOUCH MY MATE- then cell was punched in the fave then kneed in the gut and thrown into the mountain

"AND THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH IT- he sent multiple Ki blasts at him

"WITHOUT HAVING TO FACE MY **WRATH**!" Grabbing cell by his throat he launched him in the air and started to (again) beat the crap out of him

During this time Videl had woken up and krillin had given her a sensu bean. The cell juniors had been killed by Gohan's energy when he powered up along with the camera's leaving the people of earth completely and utterly clueless, confused and anxious.

"U-Unbelievable! I've never seen Gohan this angry before. Its as if he's a different person" Exclaimed Goku in shock of his 14 year old son's rage

"No. The brat has always been angry but he pushed it down but the the beating his mate received from cell made him release all the anger and I doubt wait I **know** the brat wont stop until cell pays for all his crimes. And before you ask, yes the crime includes the beating of his mate,on Planet Vegeta beating up a saiyan's mate was the biggest crime you could ever commit" said Vegeta in a calm voice

"Wait- What do you mean mate?" questioned a totally cluless Videl

"Thats not important right now. At the moment I have a question for you: How are you so strong and who trained you" questioned the usual hard voice of Picollo but with curiosity laced in it

Videl deciding that they deserved the truth. Told her tale:

"Oh. My mother taught me. She was a very devoted person to what she wanted. She saw how you guys fought and was immediately smitten by your flawless techniques. She wanted to learn and so did I. Her intelligence helped her learn easier and she taught me everything she could before she died. But there was always something I couldn't put my finger on. She was always more wiser and had knowledge of other planets like namek and yardret and when I asked her how she knew about this she told me that she was not as young as she looked and in fact she was over 2000 year's first I didn't believe her and laughed but now Im starting to realize the truth behind her words. She was very strong, mentally and physically. She was whole hearted about her training and so was I. But she didn't only teach me how to strengthen my physical strength but also my mental strength. I asked her once if she was a saiyan or namekian but she responded with no and believe me, my mother **never** lied and wa sbrutally honest and blunt when it came to talking" told Videl to the shocked faces of the Z fighters but what she didn't know was that Gohan was listening on as well while beating the crap out of cell

A loud boom was heard. Everyone turned their attention to Gohan and Cell

To put it bluntly: Gohan had no injuries while Cell looked like a broken rag doll or worse (hard to tell from what I'm imaging in my head)

"Goodbye cell" as he powered up a kamehame wave and blasted cell to HFIL.

Everyone cheered while Gohan smirked at the excited face of Videl cheering his name.

Walking up to the Z fighters he was embraced by everyone but he didn't power down Videl was the only one who stood in the corner in her tattered and very revealing clothes. Gohan noticed her and started walking up to her but didn't stop in font of instead he started backing her up to the rock. It wasn't long until they reached his desired destination.

The Z fighters noticed this but along with that they noticed Gohan's golden tail.

Goku, being the naive and stupid person he was, was about to call Gohan and Videl back until everyone including Picollo and Vegeta put their hands on his mouth to shut him up

Meanwhile, Gohan smirked and wrapped his tail around he waist and leaned until their noses were almost touching

"Wh-Wha-are u? stuttered a blushing Videl

"Shh" soothed Gohan

"Hello my mate"

with that said he tilted his head a bit and slammed his lips onto hers while his hand pinned her hand above her head.

To Be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Videl turned bright red and closed her eyes. She tried to kiss mack but he kept her in such a position that it was hard to even Gohan was enjoying himself very much since he had thrust his tongue into her mouth without warning and was was completely dominating her and she liked it. One of his hand came down from her arms and gently caressed her face while the other held both her arms up.

Videl couldn't quite put her finger on it but she had to admit, Gohan was bolder now and she very much liked the look of it. It was then she felt the need for air and gasped in his mouth.

He retracted his mouth from hers only by a bit, well until their noses were touching. He pulled his hands away from her but kept his tail around her waist. With that both of them turned to the Priceless faces of the Z fighters. And it was truly priceless since Gohan wished he had a camera right now, I mean why wouldn't you want to take a photo of the prince of all jackasses, as bulma calls him, when his jaw was dropped.

After a few minutes they managed to recover from the outright boldness of Gohan. They knew a bit about saian mating's so they figured that now that Gohan had mate, They would have another Vegeta in the club. Everyone shuddered at the thought except for his royal highness of course..

"Wow! son. looks like you have a girlfriend now. but i wonder what chi chi will think of this?" congratulated Goku but he silently wondered how would his mate react to her baby boy having a girlfriend

"It doesn't matter how the harpy reacts to it. The brat found his life mate. He will mark her at the next upcoming moon & He will take her in the most beastly way possible and make they will make little saiyan of story" said the usual gruffy voice of Vegeta

Videl turned bright red at his words while Gohan smirked at the truthfulness in them. The Z fighters stared in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" screamed the loud voice of you-know-who (sorry but I just had to have him in the story)

"Did you not hear him right?" asked the annoyed voice of Gohan

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU WILL MARRY MY DAUGHTER AND GET HER PREGNANT!" yelled hercule, red with rage

'Yes" said a very calm Gohan in a cool voice with a smirk

Hercule didn't yell. Instead he looped the couple while overlooking Gohan

"Well you did beat cell. You are strong enough to protect her. And its obvious she likes you. So..." said Hercule. Looking as if he was thinking very hard to himself.

Videl shut her eyes tightly, expecting the worst from her father

"I'D LOVE TO HAVE YOU AS A SON-IN-LAW! YOU'D BE PERFECT FOR MY SWEAT-PEA! AND I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED ! I APPROVE!" yelled a now very pleased looking Hercule

Videl stared at him in shock, while the other's smirked, catching onto what was going on since Vegeta had telepathically sent them what they needed to know.

"hey! dont i get a say in this" Yelled a flustered Videl

Gohan rolled his eyes and tightened his tail around her waist causing her to glare at him. He smirked back at her. Videl huffed in anger and looked away.

"The credits all your's hercule but don't insult us fighters" offered Gohan as everyone else nodded in agreement. Gohan beat Cell. What he wanted to do with **his** credit was **his** choice.

"Why?" stuttered a flustered looking Hercule

"I don't want fame neither does any one else and we cant leave people without a hero" exclaimed Gohan

"O-Okay" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Well we should get going" announced Gohan as he picked up Videl bridal style, ready to take her to his home. He had plans for them but they weren't perverted they were serious plans. He would have his way with her on the full moon. He wondered when that was anyway, making a mental note to ask The prince of all jackasses later he floated up a bit

Rolling his eyes,He Ignored the protesting yell's of Videl telling him that she could fly and he didn't to be so cocky and that she would beat him up if he didn't let her go this instant or that he would have hell to pay if he continued on with this attitude, he turned back with a cocky smirk on his face.

"it's final then. She's mine "

And with that he took off into the sunset, leaving behind Goku to transmit everyone else Home and Hercule to take credit for beating Cell...

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Let me go Gohan! I can fly by myself!" protested Videl while Gohan rolled his eyes

"I know" was his reply

"Then why wont you let me?" enquired a practically defeated Videl

"I like having you in my arms" with that said he smirked at Videl's red Beat face.

Not that she'd admit it but she felt content and very comfortable in his arms

Looking up, she noticed for the first time that he had powered down and that his tail was brown now.

"Hey Gohan? What That vegetable guy said back there about mating. Was it true?" asked Videl

"Yes" Videl's eyes widened, blushing like mad she looked away. Gohan notice dthis and stopped flying.

Leaning down to her ear he whispered:

"Dont Worry. You'll enjoy it or rather me" with that said he sped up to not hear her witty comeback

Meanwhile..

A faint sound of:

"GRANDBABIES"

could be heard throughout the world, along with a "THUD" and "CHI CHI! are you alright"

Yup! life was going back to normal

or so they hoped..

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It has been 3 months Since cell had been defeated. Everything has been going great. Well until now at least. At the moment in the son household gohan had been given a very shocking offer(coughordercough) by his mother.

"no" says Gohan in a forceful calm tone, he does not want to yell at his mother

"gohan Son! This is not up for argument! You are going to school with videl! You need to make friends!" Says chi chi, hoping that gohan would realize that she wanted him to spend more time with Videl since bulma was still working on their capsule house along with repairing 16

after half an hour of arguing, Gohan finally agree's to go when his mother tells him that he could easily spend more time with his soon to be mate and keep harmonal boys away from her.

_that boy! I swear!_ Thinks chi chi as she goes to bed that night

_no wait! That man _

thinks chi chi realizing that her son had grown up

**To be continued..**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Okay class today we have a new student name Gohan! Come here boy!" Says the professor as he welcomes gohan in the class

all the girls swoon. ( Gohan is wearing the same clothes he wore at the end of the movie " broly second coming ")

and the boys look jealous at all the attention the new boy is receiving from the girls, especially a certain blonde boy who was in love with a certain crime fighter.( I'm soooooo evil)

Gohan rolls his eyes and takes the empty seat next to Videl causing everyone to stare at him in shock, nobody sat next to Videl not even erasa and the guts to

Videl smiles and winks at gohan while secretly blowing him a kiss

But the kiss wasn't that secretive since a certain coughblondecough boy saw it

and he was angry

really angry

so angry that cell would be-

okay not that angry but you get the point

**to be continued...**


End file.
